The Start Of Something New
by Zac4ever13
Summary: The new girl in East High named Evelyn delvops a crush on Basketball player Troy Bolton. Will this stir up some drama with the East High Wildcats? What about Troy's girlfriend Gabriella? read to find out!
1. The New Girl In Town

**The Start of Something New **

**Chapter 1**

**The New Girl In Town**

I was walking down the hall of my new school, East High. I felt alone and out of place, this was the first time I had ever moved to a new school what was worse was it was high school. People in high school all knew each other some how weather it was from elementary or middle school they all knew each other, so what was a new girl to do? Obviously make new friends and be apart of the family, but for me it's never easy to make friends, no one talks to the shy, and quiet girl because they all think their conceded or something, which in my case isn't true.

I looked at my schedule, I saw I had English III first period. As I found my classroom and took my seat I noticed that the people here were…different. They seemed closer than I expected, no one was separated into clicks. That seemed a little odd to me, no high school was like that or maybe it was just my old high school that was odd.

"Hey! Are you new here?" said a voice that startled me and my strange thoughts about this school.

"Oh um...Hi? Um yes I am" I replied to this stranger in my class. The boy just smiled sweetly and laughed a bit, I thought he was laughing at me because he could already tell I was a geek but I realized that wasn't it because he was looking at the ground, blushing. He quickly looked back up at me, I guess he noticed I was watching him carefully since I've never seen a boy blush in front of me before.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Troy, Troy Bolton" said the boy named Troy. He stuck out his hand to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Evelyn" I said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"Evelyn...what a pretty name well welcome to East High! I hope you enjoy it here if you have any problems don't be afraid to come to me" he said and gave me a wink. I smiled not sure how to take this, he seemed nice and friendly. It wasn't like me to have feelings for someone so quickly, there was something special about him though, something that made my heart flutter.

I just laughed lightly and said "Thanks" and smiled, his blue eyes were so easy to get lost in, his wonderful friendly smile made my heart beat faster, his brown hair looked kind of messy yet it still looked good on him. I was beginning to think anything would look good on him, he was so handsome.

"Hey Troy I missed you yesterday" said a girl with long dark brown hair and a sweet smile, she was walking toward him.

"Hey Gabriella!" said Troy with a smile. Gabriella sat next to him, her eyes were hooked to him just as my eyes were, so I wasn't the only one who really noticed this Troy Bolton.

"Hey Gabriella, I want you to meet Evelyn, she's new here" he said. I was actually shocked that Troy remembered my name. Gabriella smiled again, and said "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Gabriella I was new here too last year, so I know what you're going though, don't be afraid to come to me with anything".

I knew she meant every word unlike the people at my old school, I felt safe already to be here the people here were so nice I still couldn't believe it.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I said. I notice Troy still staring at me and smiling.

"I think you're going to like it here Evelyn" he said.

I just smiled at him, I couldn't believe this guy was so… wonderful! At that moment I was glad I came to this school if I didn't I wouldn't have met Troy.

"Yeah I think so too" was all I said before the bell rang and the teacher came walking into the classroom.

**Please leave me your comments! Don't be afraid to say what you think! Thank You!**


	2. Just Friends

**Chapter 2**

**Just Friends**

My morning classes had past by quickly, and the best part was Troy was in all of them. I couldn't be any happier, I had to force myself not to look directly at his eyes or else I would get lost in them again, I couldn't risk that, who knows what would have came out of my mouth. Between classes I gotten to know Troy more and more, turns out he's on the basket ball team and a good player in fact, since he told me many collages are offering him scholarships. His dad was his coach, I bet that's pretty hard sometimes. He loves to sing, he was in a winter musical last year with Gabriella. I was so amazed how he just opened up to me so easily when we hardly knew each other.

We were both in the lunch line getting our food. The cafeteria looked huge it even had there mascot in the back, a red wildcat. Troy and I were heading to some people I haven't met yet, but I was guessing they were his friends too.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Evelyn, my new best friend she's new here so lets make her welcome" he said. I was in awe, we only knew each other a few hours and already he called me his 'best friend'.

"Hi Evelyn, I'm Chad" said a guy with dark skin and really out of control curly hair.

"He's the guy I told you about in my basket ball team" said Troy.

"Oh yeah, wow Troy says a lot of great things about you" I said. Which was true, I could see these two were pretty close.

"Hi Evelyn, I'm Taylor, Gabriella has told me about you" said a girl with dark skin and dark brown short hair.

"Really? Gabriella has mentioned Evelyn? Wow" said Troy. The way he said it made me think he didn't expect her too, but the question was why would he think that? From what I saw Gabriella was such a nice person and really smart too, I could tell when she says something she means her words.

I laughed lightly and said "That was very nice of her and nice to meet you too Taylor". She smiled back warmly.

As the four of us ate I was starting to think this school was prefect, nice people, no clicks, no bullies it was like nothing could go wrong in this school…until I saw her. She had blonde hair, her eyes were searching for something. She wore all pink and she had a guy who followed her every move she made. Suddenly she found what she was looking for…me. She was walking toward the table I was sitting at while giving me a glare.

"Hello small person" she said.

"Um...hi?" was all I could respond, I didn't know what I did to this girl, I didn't even know her! That's when Troy stepped in for me.

"Hey Sharpay back off her will you? She's new here, I don't think she's done anything to you." said Troy.

This girl named Sharpay was what I was waiting for, I knew it was too good to be true for this school not to have any people like her, the people who want it all and get what they want because they can.

"Yes Troy I am aware of that she's new, I just came to warn her not to mess with me like what you're girlfriend did last year and ruined my show!!" she said.

Girlfriend? Troy has a girlfriend?

"Calm down Sharpay, let it go!" said that guy who was next her.

Sharpay turned to him and said "Augh! Shut up Ryan! And let me do my job!" She then turned back to me and said "Like I said don't mess with me or my drama productions like you're new buddy Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella did." She huffed and walked away.

"Hi! My name is Ryan don't be a stranger! And welcome to…"

"RYAN!" yelled Sharpay.

And Ryan ran toward her, again following her every move.

"Don't let her scare you Evelyn, you can join in the drama department if you want, don't let her stop you" said Troy.

I looked up at him, and I noticed his arm was around me it felt wonderful and my heart was beating faster. Yet as much as I knew I liked him, I also knew we couldn't be anything more than friends. I wish I would have known sooner, before I had gotten too attached to him. I was afraid I couldn't let go.

"Yeah, thanks Troy" I said.

"Aw no problem what are best friends for!" he said and smiled and he hugged me tight.

Best friends, that's all I would ever be to him, just his best friend.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Please let me know you thought about it. Thanx!!**


	3. The Other Side Of Me

**Chapter 3**

**The Other Side of Me**

As soon as lunch was over I had to go to my next class, I couldn't stop thinking about Troy though, I felt so stupid why couldn't I see the chemistry him and Gabriella had?! Is it true what people say: love is blind? It was barely my first day of school and I already made lots of friends thanks to Troy and I had a crush on Troy, but who do I thank for that? Troy? For being so….

"Hey Evelyn!" said a voice that once again interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around and it was Gabriella.

"Oh hi Gabriella!" I said.

She just smiled that natural smile she had, I bet Troy loved that about her. Gabriella was beautiful who could deny that? She was smart an extra bonus for Troy. She had everything I didn't have. Once again I couldn't stop thinking about him and her! They were together, I had to accept that.

"So are you and Troy getting along?" she asked.

I looked at her, did she know I had a crush on her boyfriend? Maybe not I don't think I made it obvious.

"Yeah he's great. I couldn't ask for a better friend" I said.

Then I noticed her friendly smile disappeared.

"You do know that he's my boyfriend right?" she said so protective.

I didn't know what to say, I hate liars so I told her the truth.

"Um yeah I found out at lunch" I said.

"He told you?"

"No um…Sharpay kind of let it out, was it suppose to be a secret or something?" I asked.

She looked at me with worried eyes now.

"No, everyone knows but here's a hint don't mess with Sharpay, trust me last year was just an awful experience with her trying to take Troy away from me" she said.

She sounded sincere, there wasn't any reason why I shouldn't have trust her.

"Ok" was all I said.

So I guess she was used to every girl in the school liking Troy. Still in my head I knew it wasn't right. If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't want any girl thinking about him or hitting on him. I felt bad that this sweet and nice girl who accepted me from the start didn't know that all I was thinking about and would probably dream about later tonight was her boyfriend. Her own true knight in shiny armor and I was falling for him, how was this even possible?

**Please Leave Reviews!! Thanx & No It's not a Troyella I'm sorry. This is a story I thought about. But Please don't let it stop you from reading! I think this might turn out great! Still I'd like to hear what you guys have to say!!**


	4. That's How You Know

**Chapter 4**

**That's How You Know**

My first day at East High was finally over, I could go home and try to get over Troy, I just needed to get in my car and drive away from here. On my way to the parking lot I realized I had to let him go, or else things would end up badly and with my luck, I would get hurt. Troy loves Gabriella, and Gabriella loves Troy, so I didn't have a chance either way, I couldn't believe I was thinking about breaking them up so I could have him, again I didn't feel right. Who was this boy who was making me feel like I needed him? I have never felt this way before, all these emotions were taking me by surprise.

"Hey Evelyn! Wait up!"

My heart was beating faster so I knew who it was behind me.

"Hi Troy" I said.

He looked at me and smiled his warm friendly smile, his eyes studying me carefully, I felt so self conscious.

"So what's wrong? You look a little…I don't know uncomfortable?" he said.

Did I? I wasn't so sure. I looked up at his caring blue eyes and once again got lost in them. I had no words left in me, but I had to say something before he suspected that I liked him.

"Oh um really? I'm not uncomfortable it's just I've been thinking a lot that's all" I said lightly.

I don't think I fooled him though because his eyes now looked curious and concerned.

"Thinking huh? What about?" he said.

I was stunned. This boy was just too impossible to walk away from, he had me like a fish on a hook. He cared a lot about me, but why? Was that just the way he is? Was that why I liked him so much? This guy could make me tell him anything, he had that power over me. I wonder if he knew it too.

"Well…lot of things, like this school how almost everyone here is so nice and together it's sometimes kind of creepy to me." I said.

He laughed a bit when I said that, he probably thought it was such a weird thought I guess.

"And how some things don't seem right and I can't go on doing them." I continued.

Now he had gotten really curious.

"I'm sorry for asking you so many question's but you got me interested, can you please tell me what doesn't seem right and why you can't keep doing it?" he said.

I looked at him for awhile, this was something I wasn't ready to let him now, it would ruin our friendship, and it would make Gabriella hate me. He was waiting for my answer, but I just kept quiet letting him know I wasn't going to say anything. He took the hint.

"I see, you can't tell me, that's ok. Let me help you out though. If it's something that you really love, it doesn't matter if other people think it's wrong you should keep on doing it, don't let anyone stop you" he said.

I didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he was really advising me to do.

"Troy, what if someone else also likes something that I really…love?" I said

He looked at me for awhile, I guess trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Evelyn, I have a feeling this isn't something like poetry isn't?" he asked

"No, it's not"

"Well then, even though I only known you for a few hours I'm sure you will not only do what's right but also what you really believe in" he said.

I tried to smile because I knew what this had meant…get over him.

"Thanks Troy" I said.

"No problem" he said and gave me a hug.

I didn't know if I was dreaming it or if I was just taking this the wrong way but, this hug was very long and very tight. He didn't want to let go and obviously neither did I. I didn't know how long it lasted and even though it was a long hug, it still seemed short. We finally let go and said bye to each other.

I was still in disbelief of that long hug and I didn't pay any attention to anyone around me. I got the keys to my car and that's when I heard a little giggle from the car next to mine. I turned and saw it was Sharpay, she was staring at me but not in the way she was at lunch, no this way of staring seemed a little sneaky.

I didn't care though. I just got into my car and drove home, passing Troy on the way and no matter how hard I tried to make my heart stop racing I just couldn't, this boy I knew made me fall in love with him. I 

couldn't stop doing what I loved, it wouldn't be right. At that moment I knew what he was really trying to tell me at the parking lot, he loved me too.

**Hope this story is enjoyable.Please tell me your thoughts!! thanx!**


End file.
